greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 7
Synopsis for "Invictus" Invictus relates his history to Saint Walker. Invictus and his people, the Angels of Vega, protected the Vega System and tried teach the species righteousness. Eventually Larfleeze, whom they came to refer to as The Beast, appeared and began killing, collecting, and amassing his Orange Lantern Corps. The Angels would pass their life-energy to one of their brethren, thereby cheating Larfleeze of his prize. Since he couldn't have an Angel for his Corps., he decided to exterminate them so no one else would have one either. Eventually, Invictus was the last Angel standing, backed by the combined power of every fallen Angel, and decided to take Larfleeze on head to head. Invictus opened a hole in time to the next universe, attempting to eternally exile Larfleeze. The Orange Lantern Corps pulled at him and he made the mistake of looking back. He saw that Larfleeze had slain Invictus's Council of Virtue, this was enough for Invictus to lose his resolve long enough for Larfleeze to tear off Invictus's wings and blast him into the time hole he had opened up. Saint Walker doesn't accept that Invictus's only goal is revenge and asks why he created The Orrery. Invictus tells him that it is a life-size model of the Vega system populated by inhabitants genetically modified to match the Vegans he once knew. The Orrery is on its way to replace the Vega system, which has been corrupted by Larfleeze in Invictus's eyes. Kyle asks why he didn't take their rings when he walloped them. Invictus tells him that if he could separate a Lantern from their ring, he would have defeated the Beast long ago. Kyle then comes to the conclusion that Invictus wasn't the one to take the rings and send them to Kyle. Back on Okaara, Larfleeze has grown impatient and asks why the New Guardians haven't reported. Sayd reminds him that they can't monitor them within the Orrery. Outside the Orrery, Bleez has returned and Sayd contacts her and tells her to go inside. Kyle begins to show Invictus that his plan is extreme. Bleez flies in with an aggressive attitude and sets the area ablaze. Invictus thinks the Guardians were trying to distract him and ambush him so he attacks them. He attempts to kill Saint Walker first but Arkillo jumps in front of him and defends him. Invictus calls them blind to try and oppose him. Kyle tells him that he is blind for someone who calls himself an Angel and he can't even see a miracle in front of him, all the Lanterns have united when their very natures mean they should be enemies. Invictus tells them he will let them go if they back their words with action; "THEY MUST KILL LARFLEEZE". Appearing in "Invictus" Featured Characters *Kyle Rayner Supporting Characters *Arkillo *Bleez *Fatality *Glomulus *Munk *Saint Walker Villains *Invictus (Flashback and Main Story) Other Characters *Larfleeze (Flashback and Main Story) *Sayd Locations *Galactic Core *Okaara Items *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring Vehicles *The Orrery Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21217 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_New_Guardians_Vol_1_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-new-guardians-invictus/37-324703/ Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 07